


Is the Darkness All that Bad?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunk BAMF, Hunk and Lance brothers, Hunk buff, Lance also buff, Lance has friends on the other side, Lance loves blue!, Lance mischief, M/M, Protective Hunk, broganes, cute lance, everyone don’t like lance at first, everyone loves lance after three minutes, kinda dark lance, lance BAMF, lance wild, quite lance, slight langst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance has never been normal. It’s not his fault but people just look at him and automatically decide they don’t like him. He gives off a weird vibe or whatever. That’s ok, who needs friends when you got a brother and the darkness that surrounds you.Huh look a giant robot lion...Wonder what type of trouble I could get into with that.Lets go find out.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance, Pidge & Hunk & Lance, Shiro & Keith, minor klance - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay new fic!

War had broken out throughout the universe. Who knew the influence of one person would destroy the very foundation of civilization everywhere.

This is a story different from what many had heard. Zarkon was but a child when this grievous act occurred and Altea a blooming planet with no clue what would happen in a few short decades.

All civilizations throughout the universe had been changed and warped thanks to the actions of a single alien. Their goal unknown, the results catastrophic. It all started on the small planet of Jigabarrow. The indigenous people sought after knowledge and enlightenment, a way to spread peace throughout the cosmos.

Looking back at their goal people would have said it was a fool's hope and a child’s dream. But back then it was the most common thing sought after. Think of the 70’s with less flower power and tie dye. This civilization was the closed one to discovering and learning the so called solution to saving all life itself. Then one day the did. It was called file “Tryaclathy” meaning savior in their native tongue.The Jigabarrians were a cautious civilization only revealing what they had known to be fact and never revealing their endgame results till all was perfect. They never made any mistakes, no flaws, no breaks in their walls, no mistakes. 

Who knew their first mistake would be their last.  
  
*************

There was one group was not okay with this. All the world leaders had agreed to give them their privacy as long as they did share their findings. One man though got tired of waiting, his name Livianthio, former general of Jigabarrow’s sister planet, Varianitry. He was a decorated war veteran and honored throughout their galaxy. No one suspected the small flame of hatred that burned in his chest for the sister planet. 

People suspect he got tired of waiting for the information to be released, others think that he was jealous of the intellectual prowess of the other world. The most common theory though was that he was just plain and simple insane. 

With the motivation unknown no one knew why he did it.

That small flame of hatred had grown and grown from all the waiting and another secret fact that no one has ever known and that he took with him to the grave. 

He never wanted peace…

The theories all had a bit of truth to them. The jealousy for the other planet’s fame, his anger towards the information not being revealed, the ever present insanity that lurked behind every sweet smile and grim grin.

He had gathered a small group of his most loyal followers and left to go visit the sister planet. The followers where all from different cultures, planets and religions. They all had two things in common: one) their need and want for bloodshed and death. And two) well two is something you will learn in a bit.

They had planned to infiltrate their main laboratory and then well they would have done whatever it took to get that information. They would have failed though. The place had been too well guarded and was impenetrable. Remember the one mistake they made. The one thing that ever went wrong the one break in the wall that they had. Yeah well let’s just say the ex generals timing was perfect.

The day of the attack was the day that one unfortunate accident occurred. One scientist had been working with rare metal alloy found with in a dying star. One thing lead to the next and then half the facility was open flames. They had measures in place so that the sprinklers there would quickly put out the fire. It just so happened though at that same time a curious intern had pulled out file Tryaclathy. As soon as it was opened the sprinklers had come on and the file was drenched. Unfortunately the intern wasn’t the sharpest knife in the block (if you know what I mean). He had thought it best to dry them near an open window. 

The ex general and his lackeys quickly made their way into the building through the same window that had just been opened. They had climbed through not once looking at the small chair that held what was thought to be wet paper towels. They had made their way quietly through the building but once every nook and cranny had been searched they thought it best if they did probably the most stupid thing possible. 

They lit a fuse.

If they couldn’t have it then no one would.

They lit the bomb in the heart of the building and fled through the window and bypassed the very thing they were looking for or they would have if it had still been there.

At this point you must be confused. Had Livianthio not gotten the information? Was he not the villain?

Well greed was a funny thing but it did not effect this man. You see that poor little intern that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well let’s just say that it wasn’t curiosity that drove his actions as mentioned before. No one would have seen or noticed the simple intern leaving work to go do whatever he did. 

No one had thought to check his little worn out drawstring bag slung over his shoulder.

Now you must be thinking that this is the evil man that wanted to change and warp the universe for his own gain. Well that assumption would be wrong. 

This poor man only wanted one thing. That was to prove himself loyal to the woman that he loved. 

Arriving at their meeting place under a small bridge on the outskirts of town he waited. Almost three hours later she arrived.

The second that he saw her he ran up and presented her the stolen goods and a single red flower.

With a delightful smile she took the package and after a second of hesitation she took the red flower. The intern gave a small shy smile in return. 

Then she asked a question “What name do they call this flower?” She asked with a honey sweet voice.

Blushing profusely he answered with a small stutter. “Honervas. I-i saw it and thought that it was beau-beautiful but then-then realized that nothing was more beautiful than you.”

With that she gave a gentle smile, but with the man to focused on her smile he didn’t see the predatory gaze in her eyes, that flashed there one second and gone the next.

She spoke again, her voice laced with poison but remained honey sweet to the man's ears. “Thank you my dear you have been oh so helpful but I’m afraid I must let you go.

The poor man never saw the poison laced dagger until it was impaled in his chest.

******************

If you saw a woman that day carrying a drawstring bag and a red flower in her hair ; you are most likely dead. You probably already knew you were going to die if you saw her sickeningly sweet smile that rested on her face. It was the smile of murder and bloodshed, of a woman who got exactly what she wanted.

If you listened close enough you would have heard her say “Honerva. What a beautiful name for a baby girl.” As she strolled away with one hand on her belly and the other carrying a package.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Prologue

File Tryaclathy was documented by one of the head scientists at the compound from which it was stolen. The one that also contained a bomb that was meant to take out the entire base. Well remember the two things that bonded the ex general and his lackeys together. 

Well you never learned what part two was did you.  
One word: Pawns

They were all pawns in one woman’s hand and had outlived their purpose. If you thought that the men who had missed what was right under their nose, acted without outside influence, then you are sadly mistaken. The bomb that was meant to take out only that compound had a more ... drastic impact. You might say that what happened shook the planet to its core. If it was still there.

Next thing you know the allies of the former planet Jigabarrow were raining down on its sister planet. Livianthio got what he wanted in the end. If only he was there to see it.

*************

Three years later

File Tryaclathy’s pages were worn and ripped. Dog tabs on every page and nothing to show for it. 

The woman grew obsessed with it and its findings. It spoke of a land of sorts that was pure and free of evil. A land that contained numerous creatures and was just beyond the reach of alien kind. A land that held a power that could be theoretically harnessed and used to spread peace.

Her obsession with the work consumed her but one thing would draw her from the cups of madness everytime she almost went overboard. A small little girl at the age of two, Honerva, her little shining star. 

As mad and chaotic as she was she adored her little star shine. She had her mother’s hair and beautiful eyes with small little red sciline scales under each eye.

Unfortunately her little star shine was not enough to keep her sane forever. At the age of ten she sent little Honerva off to study with the royal druids of Altea. But when the child went to visit not three weeks later; the woman had disappeared only a small package laid on the kitchen counter.

The woman herself in all her madness had figured out the key to opening the bridge between the two lands and fifteen years later on the planet Daibazaal she would do it. She never knew the price she would have to pay to open it.

Ashes to Ashes.

Her daughter had followed a similar road. One that lead to pain, death and in the end insanity. While her mother and herself had focused on the power that laid within; the one thing that separated them was the daughters hunger for knowledge of the creatures that laid inside. Beautiful beings that did not belong in their universe. They went mad from the lack of what was now called “quintessence”. They were captured and chained up by ignorant men who thought they could have it all. When Zarkon and Honerva entered their home, their lands, their kingdom. What was once gentle creatures confused and terrified turned into raging beasts desperate to kill their captors and reclaim their home. Once the rift was destroyed, once their only way home had vanished they grew desperate. The destruction of Daibazaal was blamed upon the Alteans when really the new found raging beasts had just as much to do with its destruction as they did. 

Born from quintessence and now without they would not survive. So they ran rampant throughout the cosmos searching for beings who shared similar quintessence as their own. All without knowledge of what would become of this universe the years to come. 

The smallest one of them all was the only one left who hadn’t found a host. Though small it was one of the most powerful beings there were. It was caught in a time loop for ten thousand years and ended up on the planet earth. The being was called Railean. He was born of a rare quintessence and he could not find a match. Until a baby boy was born. The baby was born premature and had little to no hope for survival and soon enough was abandoned just three days after birth. Railean slunk his way through the hospital quietly. When he came to the small crib of the infant all he could do was stare. Before him was a small, skinny infant with dark brown hair and honey colored skin. The child was deathly still with only a small stuttering his chest to let him know he was alive. To others it would have been a horrifying sight but to Railean all he saw was a being that matched his own: dying, small, weak, alone and one who had so much potential. He saw the most perfect creature before his eyes and one at that with a hurricane of quintessence that matched his own. Light and dark mixed into the most perfect blue that reflected in the babe’s eyes. He knew he would die before he allowed this baby to leave this universe and go on to whatever lay after. 

And so he found his host and the baby he found a protector. One that would care for him and one that would never abandon.

Maybe some good did come out of the woman’s actions after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay now the real story can begin!


	3. Maybe Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get this ball rolling!

“Honey, please be reasonable.” Mama begged as she followed Mom around the house.

“Tina we have been over this. We already have our hands full with Hunk as is. We don’t need another child taking what little time we have away.” Mom replied softly but her voice still held firm resolve.

“That’s ridiculous.” Mama stressed now standing in front of Mom. “We have not been over this. You are the one who decided that we aren’t going to have another child.” Mama said with an accusatory finger pointing at Mom and a pout on her lips.

“Tina please listen-” Mom began before being abruptly cut off.

“No, no you don’t get to go “Tina please” and expect me to go along with it Francisca.” Mama said frustration evident as she began pacing around the small room that was the living room. 

Try as I might to stay quiet I couldn’t help but let out a gasp when I heard Mama use Moms name. Luckily no one heard me as I stayed hidden in the small cabinet under the even smaller tv. Though this wasn’t an argument I could still feel the unease in my stomach as they continued their disagreement. 

“Tina come on think of Hunk.” A drop of desperation in her voice as she continued to watch the smaller woman pace around the room.

“I am thinking of Hunk!” Her pace slowing as she took deep breaths. “We live in a small town with no more than a handful of children. The ones that are here are either years younger or years older than him.” Now coming to a stop in front of Mom. “We have to take an hour commute to get to his school a town away and those children are too far away to have over.” 

I couldn’t help but feel guilty at this. As I wrung my hands from inside my hiding spot. I was the one that said I wanted a friend and now Mama and Mom were angry about it. It’s not my fault that I wanted a friend it was lonely in this town with no other friend than the farm animals here and there. Now I could be getting a brother or a little sister! I mean that sounds awesome!! 

“Wow.” I said in small daze at the prospect. Quieting down immediately when all had gone quiet on the outside.

“Hunk, we know your down there.” Mama said as she cracked the cabinet door open, flooding it with light. Asking as my eyes watered.

“Hunk- whose Hunk. I'm Mmm…. Mister Bunny, King of the dust Bunnies.” Hah that will fool them. I thought as I covered my face with the little magazine that I shared this space with.

Two strong arms suddenly encircled my waist hoisting me out of the small cupboard. With the magazine still covering my face I was hoisted on to -. Wait who is this? One hand letting go of the magazine the other reached to feel the face of which mum I had no clue. Based on the gruff breathy chuckle and short hair I could easily tell it was Mom. A hand gently took my own and I felt a small kiss on my palm and couldn’t resist the urge to giggle. As I giggled the magazine fell innocently to the floor easily forgotten.

“Now how long have you been there and what have you heard.” Eyebrows wiggling as Mom spoke in silly voice.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” I said innocently as I clasped my hands behind my back and turned innocently around in my perch.

“Ah-ah-ha” Mum said with a small tisk. “No lying we know you heard us.”

Suddenly finding the floor oh so interesting I looked down and gave a small nod of the head to answer.

“Hunk, what do you think of having a younger sibling?!” Mama asked with an almost perfect neutral face. I could hear the excitement in her voice and the quite desperate plea that said she wanted me to say yes.

“Tina.” Mom said clearly not liking the twin smiles appearing on Moms and my own.

“Well.. I have always wanted to be a big brother. I could show them how to bake and read them stories” my voice grew louder and happier as I continued. “, and draw with them and play outside-”. My voice had reached a small screech as I was practically vibrating from excitement.

“Ok! Ok I get it.” Mom said with a small sigh escaping her lips. “Hunk being a big brother is a lot of work and they are going to take up a lot of time.” 

“I know but that just means that we all get to be together more often looking after them!” My logic was a little askew but that didn’t stop me from pleading my adorable case of wanting to be a big brother.

With a small huff and an over dramatic sigh. I had won the great battle.

“Fine, alright. We’ll look into it let’s just wait till the end of the school year first.” Mom said with a defeated smile.

I wrapped my small arms around her neck and gave her the biggest hug I could. I’m going to be a brother. Only four more weeks of second grade and I’m going to meet the person I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. I’ll get my own partner in crime. 

It’s going to be awesome.


	4. The orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I felt bad about the short chapters so here’s a longer one hope you like it. :)

Tina

The car ride couldn't have gone fast enough.

Hunk jumping, squirming and wiggling in the back seat, eager to see the gates of the orphanage which was now just a few yards away. My stomach twisting and turning almost as much as Hunks. After wanting another little one for so long it was like a dream come true and with the beautiful blue and green gates opening around us it felt like it as well. A gentle squeeze of my wifes hand brought me back to reality but I couldn't stop staring at the green field that now surrounded our old orange washed up car. I could just see the orphanage in the distance from afar but as we continued forward i felt the once well paved road slowly go to gravel, and the green and blue picket fence rot away into browns and greys. The hand once gently holding my own tightened with every inch the car moved. I couldn't hear the thump from hunks happy jumps as we reached the what was thought to be fairytale castle. Walking out of the car though it was obvious that this was no dreamland or fairytale. 

The crunch beneath our feet was the only sound aside from the creaks and groans the stone building made. A little hand took my own as we walked the steps up to the door.

“Wait.” Francisca said form behind me. “Are you sure you want to go to this orphanage? I mean look at this place Tina. It's falling apart.”

“Yes i am sure.” I said looking back at my wife who had a small frown on her face. “ I mean it does look a little dark on the inside but im sure that it's much better on the inside.” She still had a frown and not liking that one bit I took the larger woman's hand in my own free one and smiled while saying. “This is an orphanage not a haunted house we are going to go in and look around met the kids and possibly our future son or daughter and then go on home and decide what to do from there.” I said as positive and optimistic as I could with a smile on my face trying to lift my wifes spirit. Which worked if the small smile on her face was anything to go by.

“Okay. Hunk how does that sound?” Francisca said to Hunk with the small smile present on her face.

Hunk looking the most serious we had ever seen the soon to be eight year old. “I think that we shouldn't just go in and tell them that we are going to adopt someone then we might hurt there feelings if we changed our minds.” He reasoned with a serious pout. “That would be very mean and we don't want to hurt their feelings and lying is very bad.” His little head looked up as if waiting for approval of his logic.

“Yes, Hunk lying is very bad and we don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so we will just tell them that we are thinking about it and want to meet the kids that live here. We will meet the kids and then go home to think about it. Do you think that's a good plan Honey Bunches?” I asked wanting to make sure that he felt like he had some control of the situation as well.

With a small thumbs up and all our hand linked together we knocked on the door.

After a minute we knocked again and then the door let out an awful screech as it was fully opened to reveal an older lady that was probably in her sixties. Small and hunch backed the lady leaned against the door smoking a cigarette and with a raspy voice spoke. “What do you want.” Then took another breath of the fumes before letting it out in our faces. At that Hunk hid behind me slowly peeking out to look at the strange woman.

“Well” I said trying to not let my annoyance that the lady couldnt wait to smoke until after the conversation. “We are here to see the children and we are thinking about adopting so to also see what are the requirements.” 

At hearing this the lady perked up immediately and through her cigarette on the grass without a care and started to smooth down her dress as if that would help the wrinkles that covered her clothing. “Oh my i see yes yes we have a bunch of lovely children that are in need of being adopted.” She stated as she ushered us into the dark building. If we thought the building looked run down on the outside it was nothing compared to the state of the inside.

Dark dusty curtains fell over all of the windows; while small orange circular lights fell down from the ceiling. An old creaky staircase was right in the center of the room as we walked in. its wood was rotting and looked like they were not up to code. In fact, the entire building was probably not up to code based on the smell of mildew, smoke and rot. Walking around it she lead us to what was presumably her office.

“As you can see we have been a bit low on funding as of recently and we can't afford much as to fixing up the old place. I assure you though that everything is in perfect condition” As she not so discreetly pushed closed the door to the right that looked to be in much better condition than the rest of the house. Before it closed, I managed to see a four poster bed with what looked to be silk sheets and satin pillows with white walls and a large vanity to the side. Based on the smell of alcohol and cigarettes i could tell whose room it belonged to. 

If that didn't make my blood boil i didn't know what would. This woman who was presumably the caretaker of all the children that were somewhere in the house was spending all the money on herself. I knew that I was jumping to conclusions but based on my wife’s and Hunk’s face; I knew that they were thinking that too. Hunk maybe seven but he knew when something fishy was going on.

“Alright let’s get you seated and talk about what exactly you need to know about adopting and then we will take you right on back to see the children.” She continued as if we had seen nothing and lead us to the office. I could feel and hear every step Francisca made and I definitely felt her hand grip tighten on my own. Hunk on the other hand was as quiet as a mouse walking through the hallway. 

She walked on into a smallish room that held metal cabinets, a small desk that was covered in papers and two fold up chairs. The room reeked of a smell only a dead animal could make and I couldn’t help but hold my nose and try to breathe through my mouth.

“Well let’s see mah name is Penelope Reed and I own this here orphanage. What are your names?” Penelope said as me all took a seat with. Hunk placed in Francisca’s lap. 

“Our names are Francisca and Tina Garrett and this is Hunk.” Francisca replied 

“Well it nice to meet all of you and now the requirements are going to be pretty simple I suppose since you already have a child.” Looking down she pulled a sheet a paper from one of metal cabinets that was more rust than metal from the looks of it and read off of it. “There are going to be a few background checks to check for criminal records and such. Background checks on your house as well. You need to be financially sound and then we need to go over the cost of your new child and the cost will vary with age. All that sound good?” 

“Yes that sounds fine. What will the cost range be?” Francisca answered in gruff voice obviously not liking the condescending tone in Mrs. Reeds voice.

She finally looked up and with a slight grin said “The cost will be between $10,000 to $15000.”

What on earth! Is all I could think. I don’t know what expression I was pulling but based on Penelope’s smile I knew that it wasn’t a good one. She looked as if she had won for some reason. Earlier she seemed pleased that we were going to adopt a child but now she smiling at the prospect of us not getting one. No that’s not what she was smiling about. She was smiling because for some reason she was sure that she would get that money. Sure that we were going to adopt a child and she would get to use all that money on herself.

“Not a problem” I answered as my wife started to protest. With a sharp turn of her head she glared at me. I knew what she was thinking I knew she was worried but I also knew something fishy was going on with this building and we weren’t going to get to the bottom of it without going through it. 

“Well then I’ll contact my informant and the background checks will be run but for now let’s go met the children.” She said with a smile and voice that croaked at every word.

“Could you give us a minute.” Francisca said as she pulled Hunk and I out of the room. “What were you thinking Tina!” She asked as soon as the door swung shut. “Why would you just agree like that and not consult me! That is a lot of money and I know we have been saving up for this but that will definitely come out of our savings.” She dragged her hands up her face and into her hair and finished with a sigh.

“Fran I know that was a bit rash.” I responded 

“No kidding.” She mumbled quietly.

“We can work this out though. Plus this place doesn’t seem right and I have an idea on how we can lower the price.” I said and couldn’t help but feel confident.

“What on earth can you say that can make that woman lower her price. I know we are talking about children but come on. She seems to be in it for the money.” Fran replied.

“Well your a carpenter and engineer what do you make of this home?” I couldn’t even stop the smirk that I felt growing on my face. Looking down at Hunk he seemed as equally confused as Francisca.

“Seriously were going to talk about the house?” She said with a tone of annoyance.

“Seriously.” I said

“Well first off the place is a dump. Rotting wood and mildew surround the wood based on the smell. Could be termites too. An infestation is possible with all the holes in the walls near the base boards and the pipes are most likely in poor shape with all the signs of water leakage. And that’s just from taking a look-” she stopped her quiet rampage and looked at me with a small smirk growing on her face and she quietly laughed and said “This is why I married you.” With a small kiss and a giggle from Hunk we went back into the room.

Penelope’s raspy voice filled the air almost immediately. “Ahh i assume you worked things out?” 

“Yes we did. We would be happy to see the children now.” Francisca answered back.

“Are there any children you are interested in seeing in particular?” She asked.

“Hunk would you prefer a brother or sister?” I asked while bending down onto my knees to speak to him.

“Well- I really want them to be younger than me and I think I want- ummm umm a little brother.” He answered timidly, gently swaying back and forth.

“Why?” Fran asked gently kneeling down as well.

“Well because I don’t really know how to play with girls and I don’t think they would like to play in the mud or build sandcastles or help do the chores around the house like helping in the garden.” He answered

“What do you think Tina? That sound good?” Francisca asked with a small smile.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!” I answered while smiling down at Hunk who smiled back.

“Well right this way then ladies.” She smiled and lead us through the old house. Up the creaky stairs down the corridor to the left at the end of the hall way we reached a wooden door. “This here is the section is the little boys area. There are seven in there and the age range is from nine to four so a little older than what you were hoping for but whatever.” With that she opened the door. The room inside was quiet and dark. I could see four little bunk beds. Three bunk beds lined one wall that was closeted to the window and the last one was farther into the room completely shrouded by darkness. Little figures sat up in each bed and all looked towards the door.

“Okay br-kids met the Garret family they are here to visit the orphanage.” She said while leaning against the door and eyes scanning their faces. “So.. behave. I’ll be leaving the three of you alone to meet the kids and such.” Then she swiftly shut the door and left the room. 

The moment the door shut the silence ceased and six small figures came rushing up all screaming and babbling there names. Causing Hunk to hide behind Francisca’s legs.

“Okay Okay one at a time.” Fran yelled as the screaming had been getting out of hand. Once they had all introduced themselves they all started to settle down. 

Harry was the oldest among then at age nine. He had wild blond hair that poofed in every direction, pale skin covered in freckles and brown eyes. Though the oldest he seemed the most energetic out of the bunch.

Lucas and Merlin were seven. Both around the same height. Merlin had strawberry blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and a tan complexion with green eyes. Lucas had mocha skin and short black hair with brown eyes, darker than Harry’s.

Jack at age six had light brown hair and pale skin. He was the shortest of the bunch even though he was not the youngest. He had amber colored eyes as well.

Shawn and Evan were five and twins. They were taller than Jack. They had brownish blond hair and tan skin. They seemed to be the most mellow of the group. Which wasn’t saying much considering they all seemed to be jumping all over the place.

All six of them were eager to show them around and play with Hunk but wasn't there supposed to be seven.

In the far back corner of the room on the bunk that was in the shadow was a small little figure that appeared to be hiding under a small blanket. My head said to leave the small boy alone but there was some sort of pull that I couldn't ignore and it drew me closer to the bottom bunk. 

“Tina where are you going.” I heard Francisca ask.

“I'm just going to see the last kid i think he's under the covers.” I answered with a small smile as I walked closer to the bed. 

Crouching down to the edge of the small bed i said “Hey there little guy mind coming out of those covers?” the little figure shook his head no. “Are you sure? I would really like to meet you.”

A small tentize voice replied “You would?”

I couldn't help but smile at the small childs reply. How on earth could you not smile at that reply. “Yes I sure would love to meet you but I don't think that I can do that while you are hiding under that blanket of yours.”

The small blanket seemed to nod in agreement. A small hand slipped out from under the covers followed by another one. They raised the blanket slowly as if there was something that could hurt him outside the blanket. And when I saw his face, I couldn't help but gasp at the little face that was underneath. Staring back at me was a little boy no older than four years old. He had beautiful skin the color of brown sugar or honey. On top of his little head was soft dark brown hair that held a small wave to it. What shocked me the most though was the two eyes that stared back, looked as if they held drops of the ocean in it. The dark and lights swirling around together.

“Hi my name is Leandro.” Leandro squeaked out. Looking as if he wanted to hide under the covers again.

The small voice broke me out of my stupor. And I replied as gently as I could “Hello Leandro. My name is Tina. What are you doing hiding under that blanket?”  
“Well the other boys wanted to talk to you and I didn't really think you would come over here.” He replied in a meek voice. 

Suddenly he was diving back under the covers as I heard another small voice. “Mama who are you talking to?”

“Well im talking to Leandro here.” I replied gently. Hoping that I could draw the small child from his hiding place again. “We have to be quiet though. I don't think that he likes loud noises.” I whispered quietly so that the other child wouldn't hear. 

“Oh! Hi. My name is Hunk.” Luckily Hunk caught on and started speaking softly as well.

This time only a little hand poked out to wave at my son. Hunk though didn't seem to mind with the way he giggled at the hand. Another small giggle soon left the blanket as well and after that Leandro slowly crawled out of the blanket. 

“I like your shark toy!” Hunk said continuing to speak softly. Which drew my attention to the little shark plushie that little Leandro now held close to him.

“Thank you..” Leandro said in the same small voice and Hunk took it as a sign to continue talking. It warmed my heart seeing Hunk be so gentle with the other.

“Tina what's going on sugar plum?” I heard Fran speak from behind me. I turned to see that all of the other kids had turned to start doing their own thing and Fran walking closer. Not wanting to ruin the small moment between Hunk and the other I lead the both of us away a few feet.

“I think Hunks just getting to know the Leandro.” I answered. She turned and saw our child talking with the other small child. Funny enough Hunk seemed to dwarf the other. 

“Well that's good because all the other kids seemed to overwhelm him with all of them trying to play with him at once. To be honest they were starting to overwhelm me.” 

“They all looked nice enough though. What did you think of them?” Now curious to know about the other kids.

“Yeah they are but… I just don't think that there what we are looking for. I mean i'm sure their fine but they all seemed a bit loud and pushy for Hunk.” I could see Fran looking at Leandro while he talked to Hunk. “What about the other kid ,Leandro ,he seems to be nice.” She said looking back to me. 

“Well for one he seems to be a bit timid and shy but he and hunk seem to be getting along and not to mention he’s adorable and gentle and sweet and-” I was suddenly cut off by a finger pressed against my lips. 

“So I’m guessing you already made up your mind on who you think should be coming home with us?” She asked with a small smile on her lips and a tilt of her head. 

“I wouldn't say that but maybe?” I answered I mean how could i just decide on something as important as this. The child we choose would be the person that we spend the rest of our lives with and who we would care for. Why isn't it harder than this? Shouldn't it be more challenging? Aren't we meant to fumble and be confused on something like this? But I can't help but think of that tug i felt when i saw the child like he was already ours just hiding.

“I know that look to well Tiny. You have your heart set on that child. Gotta say i'm not surprised.” She said as I turned to look at her in the eye. “He's got this pull to him and the way that the two of you were talking I can't help but feel that he might be the best fit for us.” I felt my jaw drop at that. “I know I haven't met him yet-” She continued with a soft smile and fond eyes “but i gotta feeling that he's the one.” as she finished she turned to look at me. Her expression almost made me melt. Here was the love of my life agreeing with everything I had felt and was already so open to him joining our family.

I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her so i didnt. I grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into a kiss. I saw her eyes turn wide and stiffen before she melted into the embrace and easily reciprocated the action. 

When we stopped I saw little eyes on us coming from the bunkbed and I was happy to see that they where both smiling at us. One of the two jumped and joined us in a group hug while the other stayed in the bed smiling but there was also a hint of want in that gaze and I could already feel that he was indeed the one for us.

___________________

We left the orphanage with a smile that day and a hand full of documents waiting to be filled out and sent in. We left that day with a promise in our hearts that we would come back and give the little boy that was left in the shadow of a bunk bed a home.

Little did we know that same night a window will open in the small orphanage and a little body would sit gently by the sill and with closed eyes and a wish on his lips.

“Please Please let me find a home with them.”

And little blue eyes would open and stare out onto the fields wishing that someone had heard him. With the gentle caress of the wind sweeping across his face he would fall asleep dreaming of a small happy house with a little boy with an orange band tied around his head and two caring mothers that would welcome him with open arms. 

Not yet knowing that someone besides the twinkling stars had heard him. One with a blue that matched his own and one just waiting in the small boys shadow and willing to do whatever it took to keep the small boy happy. For he was his first and foremost but he supposed that he could share as long as his little blue remained happy.

But the one thing that someone did know was that poor old Mrs. Reed would come face to face with her own worst demons that night and would meet death face to face. All the while the shadow of the boy with blues eyes’s shadow was missing. Only leaving for a short time to ensure his child's happiness was guaranteed. 

It was safe to say that the stingy old woman would not smoke another cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Criticism is always appreciated!


	5. Finally Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics= telepathy

Yesterday was weird to say the least. One minute is was stuck in an orphanage with no friends except for my shadow. Then a family comes to the orphanage. And they actually talked to me! Sure other families and couples had come in but none of them have ever looked twice at me. I even had someone to play with! None of the other boys ever liked me. I don’t know why but I think they thought that my shadow was weird? It’s not his fault though. He can’t sit still all the time right? That would be like me sitting crisscross applesauce for ten minutes straight! That would definitely hurt. 

Yesterday night Mrs.Reed had taken a nap and hadn’t woken up. Doctors said something about her heart being bad and it just stopping. They all where so sad that it happened. Am I bad to say that I’m not that sad? She was kinda mean and would sometimes forget to give us food or new clothes. Apparently that’s okay though. Because no one seemed to worry about us. We stayed in a local inn because the owner thought it was sad that we were homeless. Though I guess we’ve always been homeless. No ones ever really loved us… or well me. That only seemed to have solidified in my mind as all the other children were taken in one by one by local towns folk. Who had said they will foster them till they find a new arrangement for them. Now it was just me in the room the inn keeper had given us. The Garret family who I had hoped and dreamt for to take me in and call me their own where no where to be seen. I guess they had changed their minds or thought that I wasn’t worth the time.

An angry grumble came from the wall to my side or my shadow on the wall to my side. “Don’t think of such negativity my little one.” A rough voice said in my head. 

“I wasn’t.” I thought back

“Do not lie my little. Not to me. What is the matter?” The voice said as my shadow took form into something much larger, sharper and deadlier.

While most would run and scream at the thought of such a being living in ones shadow. It had only ever brought me comfort. For how could I be afraid of the one creature that had ever brought me a feeling of security and peace.

“I’m not sure, Railean.” I answered honestly.

“Well then how do you feel?” The Railean questioned as his body came from the wall and solidified into something more 3D. He took my hand and gently moved me to the bed next to us and sat us both on it.

“Scared I think. Maybe sad also.” My voice quieting as I leaned on him. My head just barely reaching above his elbow. 

“Why are you scared my little?” He said as his solid blue glowing eyes scanned the darkness of the inn room we stayed in. “There is nothing here to be afraid of. No reason to be sad either.”

“I know, I know, but I really want a family.” I thought to him back. I felt a pressure build behind my eyes as I quickly buried my head into his side. Gentle wisps of his blackish blue body twirled around like smoke in my hair, as I felt him rearrange our position till I sat in his lap. He pet my hair back and murmered comforting words until I stopped crying.

“Don’t worry my little I am sure the Garrets will come back. And when they do they will love you almost as much as I do.” He said in a teasing voice.

I didn’t resist the urge to giggle as I slowly fell to sleep. Massive arms wrapped around me and gently tucked me into the bed. On the cusp of sleep I felt his hand run through my hair in a calming fashion. 

Tomorrow the Garrets may or may not come. Either way tomorrow was going to be one of the most important days of the year for me. It came around every year and it would continue to for the rest of my life. Whether they came or not at least I wouldn’t be alone.

“Good night little cub” Was the last thing I heard before sleep consumed me.

———————————

Light flooding through the windows woke me up. I looked around to see that Railean had already gone back into my shadow. I knew he wouldn’t be come out for along while. He told me early on that he would need to stay in my shadow most of the time to recharge or something. Apparently as I get older he would need to recharge less and less as our quintessence got stronger.

The nice inn keeper brought me breakfast and let me play in the small daycare they provided. They all assumed that I didn’t know what was going on to me being only four, but I always seemed to have a higher intelligence than the other children. Railean had said something about him bonding with me changed my mind or something. That didn’t mean though that I didn’t like doing the normal stuff four year olds did. The play dough the covered the table and my hands was proof enough of that. It just mean that I was more aware of what was going on around me.

———————————-

Lunch had come and gone. I was still in the daycare room surrounded by little building blocks. I could hear a commotion going on outside the daycare. I could go outside and see what’s going on out there or I could finish building my castle.

Hmmmmm….

Finishing the castle it is.

“Leandro!” A shout came from behind the daycare door as two woman came bursting in with another kid coming in behind. 

I felt tears come to my eyes as I recognized who it was. As fast my little legs could move I ran towards Mrs. Tina. Her arms where warm and gentle as she lifted me into a tight embrace.

“Oh sweetie are you okay? We were trying to get to you yesterday but there was so much going on and no one knew where you where and- Sweetie what’s wrong?” She said as she tilted my head to wipe off the tears that I had not realized been shed.

“I- I thought- tha- that yo- you forgot ab- about me!” I cried into her shoulder. I felt her hand rub my back similar to how Railean does and then another from Mrs. Francisca card through my hair as they hushed me.

Through my tear blurred vision I saw Hunk crying quietly. Mrs. Francisca picked him up. He suddenly jumped forward towards me and pulled me into our own little hug as we were being held. 

“I- I’m so- sorry! I-I shoulda co- come soo- sooner!” He cried loudly into my shoulder. 

I hated that he blamed himself for my own stupid thoughts. I tried to tell him it wasn’t his fault but it all came out as a garbled mess. So I shook my head no into his shoulder hoping he got the message. All the while the Francisca and Tina continued to hush us until we started to calm down.

Once we where both calmer and not clinging to each other so much Francisca explained what had happened yesterday. Tina had heard the news on her way from work yesterday evening and had quickly turned around to go to the orphanage but when she got there they had already moved us to the motel. She still had to get Hunk from school before the after school closed and no one knew where we were only that people where taking us in. It had taken them all day today to find out where I was. The argument outside the daycare that I had heard was Francisca and the inn keeper arguing over who had the right to take care of me. Only when Francisca showed the adoption papers. Which left me in shock at hearing that they are going to adopt me. The inn keeper had only let them come get me when she saw them.

“So Leandro. Would you like to be a Garret?” Tina asked as she gently swayed side to side with me still in her arms.

At the question a new stream of tears burst from my eyes as I blubbered as many yes’s I could. Gentle chuckles reached my ears through the sound of my own cries. I felt another two pairs of arms wrap around me as I was brought into the arms of my new family for the first time.

—————————

Tina and Francisca decided that we would go to the courthouse to make it official. To me though it didn’t matter. I had already said yes and no matter what the judge had to say I was going to stay with them. 

Hoping in the car they strapped me into a booster seat and Hunk sat without one. I used to be jealous of the older kids when they got to sit without a booster seat. I could t be jealous though not with Hunk and the way he smiled and talked with me the whole ride. 

Arriving at the courthouse Tina and Francisca where shocked to hear that given the situation they didn’t have to pay a penny to adopt me. It gave me a warm feeling though that they would have payed all that money for me anyway. 

With the signing of a few papers and the word of a judge it was done. 

I am officially a Garret.

A few minutes later we hopped back into the car and I felt exhausted. Whether it was the last few days or all the emotion I had experienced today, I needed a nap. Hunk sat right next to me and I could feel my head fall onto Hunks shoulder. 

Before I fell asleep I felt a voice whisper in my head. “How was your birthday little one?”

“Best birthday ever.” I murmured not realizing I had said it out loud I fell asleep.

———————————-

Waking up I felt strong arms wrap around me and lift me out of the car. I woke up just enough to look around and see a small house surrounded by what looked to be a small farm or large garden. Some might have scoffed at it but to me it was the most beautiful home I had ever seen. 

“How was your sleep Leandro?” Francisca asked as she carried me inside.

“Good.” I said still rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“Soo what do you think?” She asked as she gestured to the house a nod of her head.

“I think it’s beautiful.” I answered as I sleepily rubbed my fists across my eyes.

Once I had woken up more I explored the house with Hunk. While exploring a warm feeling spread through my chest. With every little detail I noticed of the house and even of how they had prepared it for me; the feeling only spread until it consumed me. Railean whispering in my mind the entire time. He told me of all the things he had noticed as well. Walking into my room felt like a dream. A twin sized bed pressed against the wall of the left side of the room. A wooden dresser pressed against the opposite side and a benched window sat opposite to the door. I would have cried if I had any tears left in me. 

We ate dinner and started to talk about ourselves. Railean as always insisted that he stay a secret. Mrs. Tina is a nurse at a local clinic and Mrs. Francisca is an engineer. Hunk is turning eight next week so he's three years older than me. After all that i went to bed and for the first time i was tucked in and given a kiss on the cheek. 

Night had come and dreams overtook me. I dreamt of a family of four that lived in a small house on a small farm with a friendly shadow that protected them all.


End file.
